Chocolate Romance
by BerryBliss
Summary: Ever since the chocolate competition, it's been a turning point in life for Kuroko Tetsuya, especially having sparked the interest of the Generation of Miracles - and he doubts it'll ever be the same. But when mistakes of the past cooperates with the hands of time - the future, hearts were bound to be broken. The question is, whose will it be? (GoMKuro)
1. Prologue

**EDIT (5/26/2014): Well, this was a fic dedicated to Valentine's last year xD So... the summary was pretty deceiving so here's the old one to suit the first chapter of the story, and I've made some edits to make it seem... more readable xD**

**Old summary: ****In Teiko High, they were the most influential guys in school. Now it's Valentine's Day, and there's a chocolate making contest where they're the critics. However, while most of the contestants joined for their attention, a certain contestant was different. And to think that contestant was lucky enough to have the GoM's attention laid on him – or could that be misfortune instead?**

**Old Author's Note (2/14/14): I don't remember but... I remember saying Happy Valentine's Day and it was something about me dwelling in my world of bishies and yaoi... oh well. -_-"**

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day... not that it really meant anything to the Generation of Miracles, in other words, the most popular boys in Teiko High.<p>

"Damn... today's probably gonna be even noisier than usual..." The tanned youth, namely Aomine Daiki, let out a long yawn he didn't get much sleep last night, for he had been thinking of... other things.

"Come on, Aominecchi, don't be like that! We'll probably get a lot of chocolate again this year..." The blonde trailed off and started remembering some memories from last year's Valentine's. "At least consider the feelings of all these lovely ladies~!" The blonde said cheerily.

"It's not like you even take those feelings seriously... How long do you plan on playing around with those heartfelt uh... feelings?"

"Well... I don't want anyone to get hurt in the end, of course I respect their feelings and acknowledge them, but... Well, it's better this way, isn't it? Some things are better left unsaid." Kise said without a care in the world, just like he usually did. Somewhere in him though... he secretly felt guilty.

"Minechin and Kisechin are taking this too seriously..." The tallest among the bunch said. "Either way... it'll end up in your tummy... and out." They couldn't help but ask themselves how Murasakibara could pull saying that off without making it sound weird.

Aomine decided he was just being a nosy worrywart, and figured Murasakibara was probably right, he was worrying about it too much. Therefore, he decided to worry about that later. The school gate wasn't too far away now, and he could tell it wasn't going to be good, by the looks of it.

The girls had already gathered, wearing eager expressions of desire, already gripping to their chocolate to give. There didn't even seem to be space for them to pass, the girls not being able to control and limit their stubbornness did not make anything better.

"Please refrain from pushing... Oomph-!" Kise didn't get to continue when he was already surrounded by girls, handing over their chocolates. It didn't take long for his hands to be full of chocolate, he had to stuff some into his pockets and his bag for him to even carry them.

Aomine decided to ignore the blonde, but it wasn't long before girls started swarming around him too, he knew he needed to get to safe territory... immediately.

He dashed, evading the several people moving his way, though it seemed more like he was shouting his way through though.

"Move out of the way, excuse me people. Make way for the awesome-" He had stopped in his tracks when he realized he had bumped into something hard. No... not something... _someone_.

He saw a boy fall down to the floor in front of him, realizing what he had done, he quickly apologized and offered his hand.

"Sorry about that... you okay?" Aomine felt awkward, he never really was good at saying sorry.

"Minechin, you need to apologize properly... It's Valentine's Day you know, show your... loving side once in a while." Murasakibara Atsushi said in amusement.

"Bastard," Aomine smirked back, "Don't say that without a shred of love on your face, you giant." he fired back. He looked at the boy on the floor, and couldn't help but realize the scar on his hand from the fall.

"Hey... we should take you to the infirma-"

"No... it's okay... I'm fine, really, Aomine-kun." Hearing his name, Aomine nearly jumped in surprise. It was as if a ghost had just called him, and wait, this guy knew him?

The boy wiped off the dust off his uniform and got up without difficulty, apologizing to Aomine, about to walk away when Aomine stopped him.

"Umm... do you need something from me?" The teal-haired boy's eyes blinked at him obliviously, without any hidden intent or hatred at all. It was the first time Aomine had met a person like this, the boy immediately took his interest.

"Not really... Wait, how do you know me?" he asked suspiciously, as if not aware of the answer.

"Well... I don't see who wouldn't know Aomine-kun. It's quite evident that you and the Generation of Miracles are quite famous not only within the campus, but also outside."

Aomine though, didn't feel this was what the smaller blunette had meant to say. His tone seemed to imply that he knew something Aomine didn't, and why did this boy seem so familiar to him.

"I'm not satisfied with that answer, you need to tell me more, now."

"Well, that's all you can hear from me, Aomine-kun. I can't tell you just yet... Not now anyway." The boy said quietly, his fingers slipped from Aomine's hand, and he had disappeared into the crowd, those within it did not seem to take this conversation with Aomine lightly.

"You're kidding... to think he rejected Aomine-sama... How dare he?!" A girl screeched, she was probably one of those Generation of Miracles' fan club members, Aomine thought. He found that "sama" really creepy and... unfriendly.

"Now, now, make way everybody! We'll be available later, and make sure to watch the contest later! Teiko High Auditorium, 5: 30 sharp~ Hope we'll see you there!" Kise advertised, and the tension present in the atmosphere immediately disappeared.

"Of course... Kise-sama, whatever you say!" a girl squealed, which was followed by even more squeals.

"Kyaa, why do they all have to be so bishie?"

"Where's Akashi-sama and Midorima-sama? Aww... I'm disappointed, just when seeing them every day makes my mornings!" A girl somehow sobbed.

Amidst all this, Aomine could only sigh. He was about to head for the school entrance when a girl blocked his way.

"U-umm... A-aomine-sama..."

"Yeah?" Aomine responded without much interest, his thoughts still wandered off to that boy from earlier.

"W-Would you please... Accept these?" The girl held out some lovely packed chocolate, it was obviously homemade. Seeing this, Aomine was reluctant.

"Uhh... I'm sure you'll find a better person in the future, you really shouldn't-"

"No, these are only for you, Aomine-sama!" The girl cut in persistently, seeing the girl's determined expression, Aomine figured he could just accept them. Taking them, he merely said thank you, and the girl suddenly smiled, seeming to be relieved. She hopped away happily, seeing this, Aomine couldn't help but ask himself...

_Why am I doing this?_

"Aominecchi, let's go! We'll be late, plus, I don't think the girls here'll leave if we don't." Kise winked, at that seemed like a really great idea for once.

"Sure... or this'll turn into a war zone."

The girls were happy, even though they were only watching from afar, that was enough.

However...

Their backs which were looked upon, they who were adored, just couldn't help but feel something had changed, that something was... empty.

"Putting all that aside... Where's Midochin and Akachin? They usually don't arrive later than us..." Murasakibara Atsushi was already starting to gobble up the chocolate, and his fans were happy at this. The mere thought of their hardwork being absorbed into the giant's stomach sounded like music to their ears.

"That lucky item maniac pretty probably wimped out, can't blame him, days like these are scary, I admit. As for the other terrifying godly one... who knows? Maybe he actually did wimp out. No wait, what am I saying? That's impossible." Aomine shrugged, Kise trembled as if he had not heard Aomine's words thereafter, thinking he would not live through them. He was facing the tanned male, however, his eyes were not on Aomine, but the one behind him.

"A-Aominecchi..." he managed to stutter, "O-over there..."

"Wait... could it be?" Aomine slowly turned around to see where Kise's finger was pointing to, only to see who he feared to see.

"Indeed, Daiki, that is quite impossible." The redhead who had been there for a while now in secret, decided to reveal himself, causing quite an uprise. However, it took only his command for silence to shut all of them up, and by silence, it meant complete silence. Not a single mutter or murmur was heard, except for Aomine's cuss, he did not want to die today just yet.

"Woah..." Aomine tried to sound surprised. "Akashi, nice seeing you here... You're kinda early today..." Aomine said awkwardly.

"Humph, but you yourself had said that I and Shintarou were both late. I shall not let your inexcusable manners slip, you'll be punished of course." Akashi smirked with some visible enough killing intent, Aomine gulped.

"However..." Akashi continued on, "That'll have to wait, for classes are about to start."

To think that class, one of the things Aomine detested, had just saved his life. He knew he had a weird day ahead of him.

"So... Akashi, up to what part did you hear?"

"How should I say this? We should properly apologize to that boy you bumped into earlier, it was quite rude of you to not do anything for him at all. I do not remember disciplining you as such." Akashi somehow chastised, and at the back of his mind, he was starting to call Akashi _mother_.

"But he himself said he was okay-"

"Do you really think anyone who took a hard blow from you and fell to the floor would feel okay?" Akashi sighed, rubbing his temple. This was causing him a headache, for as student council president, he took responsibility for the whole student body. No matter what kind of student, Aomine is no exception.

"Waaah, Aominecchi's going to lose a lot of fans if you continue of being like that~!" Kise smiled mischievously, only to be stopped by Midorima, who had been keeping silent in the background for a while now.

"Ah, Midorimacchi, hi there! Why do you look so grumpy?" Kise intently looked at the bespectacled youth's glum-looking face, and he was shot a glare.

"Really, Kise? I'm always like this, you're just being too imaginative, don't you think?" Midorima said in denial, true enough though, he felt a bit more tired than usual, he didn't know why though, maybe it was because he didn't have the best of luck today.

"Puu, Midorimacchi, you're too serious! Let's move on to interviewing Aominecchi!" The blonde lurched at Aomine, and he pushed him away without hesitation.

"Get off me, you clingy-"

"So Aominecchi, whose chocolate do you want to be your last? I bet Akashicchi will punish you after the contest, so..."

"You serious? You really want me to die painfully? Didn't know you hated me that much..." Aomine muttered. At this, Kise merely pouted, saying that wasn't what he meant.

"Well, I couldn't really blame Ryouta, you _are _that evil to him, therefore as this is also somehow a form of vengeance for Ryouta, I shall punish you _thoroughly_ in his place." Aomine rolled his eyes, it looked as if he was the bad guy. Take Mr. Akashi Seijuro, scissor maniac whose killing level reaches one thousand, well? Who's the bad guy again?

"That's right, Aominecchi! Even Akashicchi understands! So... whose do you want it to be?"

Kise basically pestered Aomine till they reached the school entrance, and Aomine figured he needed to give a random answer for this guy to shut up. The rest who were witnessing this could not help but be either amused, happy that their daydreams were coming true, or cry over the fact they were "fighting".

"Okay fine! Well... I guess I want it to be a guy..." He replied dully, at this, the blonde gaped at him flabbergasted, as if still trying to interpret what he had said.

"A-Aominecchi..." Kise trailed off to silence, he was trying hard not to laugh though, and soft giggles followed.

"What?!" Aomine growled, not knowing what was so funny. Okay, to other, it might have sounded like a sick joke, but he was partly being honest... partly.

"Minechin, we all didn't know you were into that kind of thing..."

"No! FUCK THIS!" Aomine dismissed the matter immediately, this could probably turn into something bigger if he didn't act.

"NOOOOOO, Aomine-sama, I want you to be mine!" A girl suddenly shouted out.

"A mere guy shall not steal our Aomine-sama from us! Right girls?" At this, a lot of shouts of approval followed, and they couldn't help but think what was wrong with people these days.

"But... I wouldn't mind if it were one of the other Miracles..." A girl blushed timidly, and then out of nowhere, started fangirling like crazy, she calmed down soon after Midorima reassured her that wouldn't happen though. Not, not really calmed down, let me put that into other terms, the girl was disappointed. And secretly _and_ not so surprisingly, a lot of people were.

"It's not like that... damn it. I mean..." Aomine decided he wanted to make this private, therefore he requested Akashi to send the crowd away. At this, Akashi did not say a word to Aomine, but he was secretly reminding Aomine on how he was the boss here, not him.

"Classes are about to start," Akashi's firm voice echoed, he was pleased with himself in fact, without much effort, he had managed to silence most of the student body. "Please proceed to your classrooms immediately, no complaints or excuses."

At this, there were groans of disappointment, nothing more nothing less however. Soon, they were left alone, but they all had a feeling they needed to make sure. For sometimes, even the walls, the trees, everything had ears and eyes, and gossip could spread everywhere.

"Okay fine, I meant if it were a guy, all the girls would shut up, and I'll finally get some peace."

Yes, he was so tired of it all. He missed the times when he had time for himself, and he was sure the people he were with now felt that too, even though they didn't show such.

And no, by that he DID NOT mean he wanted to die a brutal death.

"Daiki," Akashi called his attention, of course he immediately reacted.

"...What is it?" The way the student council president called his name sounded so grave it was creepy.

"Be careful of what you wish for, or it'll be your doom." Akashi laughed an evil laugh and merely turned away, he was walking to the school entrance. The others followed his example, however, Aomine felt he suddenly couldn't move. The words had such an effect on him he was left speechless.

"God damn it... that's so creepy... I'm gonna get nightmares..." He just sighed, wondering how he could manage to make jokes at times like these.

_Oh well, no use in pondering on it forever..._

Yes, he was desperately searching for a way to move on, at this rate, if he didn't do anything... nothing would change.

"Get a move on, you damn melancholic ganguro." He jokingly said to himself, he had always hated that nickname, but as Midorima used to say: "Even monkeys fared better when it came to change when compared to him."

The doors opened for him, and he couldn't help but think...

_Is there really such a thing as a new beginning?_

_Is there really another me from the past who's watching from where I can't see him?_

_Or is there another person watching from the shadows?_

Little did he know, he was spot on. He was right, he wasn't alone.

"Aomine-kun... I'll bring you and the others back, no matter what I have to do... As long as I could stay by your side again..." He had stopped hiding, he had decided, he was going to stop running away. He was going to walk with him, he was going to bring him back - bring _them_ back.

"Even if it means... reliving the memories you had all forgotten."

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Gomen gomen, the prologue had a lot of errors since this story turned out to be different in a way I expected it to turn out... it came out better I think... kinda~ :3 Off to post ch. 2 now!<strong>

**-BerryBliss**


	2. Ch1: Bittersweet Memories

**Etto... I don't know how to apologize for the late update... it's been more than two months ;-; or more than that, well I'm back and I hope you like this chapter (I know, my update spree is annoying at times, but please forgive me... I'm too excited -_-) I hope you like the format of the later parts in this chapter - and yes, I trust you'll spot a crappy cliffhanger right there at the bottom.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story (and liking it) - and of course I would like to thank the reviewers as well: JokerValshe, RyomaLovers, Anglo-Chan, nhimcon, and Konijoure! :) And yes, I've edited the genre, you're right nhimcon-san... seems more angsty. I just noticed *facepalm* I apologize I didn't reply to anyone, it's just that I'll end up being a thank you machine again I might annoy you ;-;**

**I apologize if I didn't go into the detail of sweets - I tried researching but my mind was spinning, I couldn't think of variations at all... you know, about how other food compliments the taste of other food.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I own the story but only that.**

**Well then, let's start!**

* * *

><p>"Hi folks, are you ready for tonight's show of both grace and extravagance?" The female host asked energetically. This was followed by squeals of agreement, mostly from the girls. It may not seem like it, but within the refined souls of those girls were wild ones which just needed to come out, it wasn't really surprising they decided to break free of its limitations on the very day of love and confessions.<p>

"Well then, we'll have a brief introduction for our –ahem- judges today!" The female then gave a signal, and suddenly, a stadium appeared from below the stage, and the judges somehow magically appeared with a grand entrance.

"We would like to start this contest without further ado, you need not introduce us."

"Yeah, that won't be necessary. We're so famous, aren't we minna-cchi?"

"YEAH!" was the synced reply.

"There you have it folks, our judges say it all! Without further ado, we'll be starting the Valentine Day Chocolate Tournament! Everyone has a chance to join, now, whose chocolate shall win today?"

"Mine! Definitely mine!" a girl from the audience squealed. After that, several started arguing which was put to a stop when a firm voice caught their attention.

"Please observe silence." They were short words, but they echoed through the auditorium. The people acted very much like drones, when they are given a command from Akashi Seijuro, they obey. Such was the influence of the student council and "charismatic authority" within the school grounds.

"So..." The emcee trailed off, sensing the awkwardness in the atmosphere. "Any words from our judges before the show starts?" She first approached the attractive somehow energetic blonde, namely Kise Ryouta.

"Thank you for coming here today, everyone! We all hope your chocolate will charm our hearts, don't we all?" Kise, while saying this, was looking at a particular foursome who was all sitting beside him. At this, he could feel four glares directed all at him, each and every one of them probably having their own reasons respectively.

Beside the blonde was Aomine Daiki, who was uninterested, almost gaping at the one sitting beside him for pulling off a cheesy line like that while looking like an angel from the heavens above. The moment the microphone was at him, he immediately promised to everyone that he would not say anything like that even if hell froze over.

"So... yeah. You heard what this idiot right beside me said, don't take this lightly, or you'll die. I'm serious..." Aomine felt what he said was unnecessary, judging the people in their academy, they probably came to this place today with guns and arms for protection or something.

One mistake could be your fall, such was how competition in Teiko High worked.

"A-Aominecchi, you meanie! I'm not an idiot! At least I speak better _Engrish_ than you!" Kise said in defense of himself, making sure to weighten his tone at that particular slang term. He was quickly ignored, instead, he was told to shut up and behave. At this, the audience burst into laughter seeing the two having their little argument... for the one-thousandth time in their first year as high school students. Kise felt slightly embarrassed, and wished he was invisible, if so, he could sulk in a corner forever without being seen.

Yes, he missed the times when he had time for himself. When he had time to sulk without anyone interrupting or tell him to stop being a crybaby.

Amidst all this, Midorima Shintarou, who sat on Aomine Daiki's right, kept his calm stoic expression on. His thoughts were elsewhere, he couldn't get Oha-Asa out of his mind. The fact that Oha-Asa was to have a bonus TV show guide a few minutes later did not help at all.

"Umm... Midorima-san, any words?"

He had come to his senses, and merely said he had no words to say. The persistent emcee however, did not budge, much to his annoyance.

"I would like to say... may the goddess of luck bless you today. That is all, nanodayo." He dismissed quickly, and that's when his fellow judges noted that in Midorima's sentences, it almost always involved either luck or himself... thankfully today it wasn't the latter.

Yes, you heard it right, rarely about _someone_.

Next was the giant beside Midorima Shintarou, and judging by their tall statures, this guy was humongous, still. He lazily held the microphone flopping it around while saying in a loud clear oomfy voice that he only came here for the sweets, and weirdly enough, the audience accepted this reason.

Murasakibara logic.

Sweets above everything else, he didn't mind – he didn't care, he just wanted sweets to entice him and give him a reason to do something. He didn't even see any reason to be here other than to eat, though strictly saying, he was a harsh critic, and he didn't like the idea of people serving him "sucking" food.

"Make sure to make it delicious, okaaaay?"

"HAAAAAI~!"

"And finally, Akashi-san, do you have anything to say before moving on to the rules of the contest?"

Akashi Seijuro merely smirked and said that he had nothing interesting to say, no anecdotes for them or comments or anything, for he was secretly disinterested in all this, and the faster it was done, the better.

Now if only he had something interesting entertain him...

"I see... that's a shame, well then moving on to the rules of the contest-"

Akashi Seijuro stopped her from further advancing and stood up, making the female emcee moved a step backward, almost falling down and losing her balance, until Akashi made his move by holding her waist and bringing her back on her feet – the blush on the girl's face when he did that and the thank you didn't matter to him anymore.

For he had completely forgotten what it meant to be a normal human feeling those expressions and acts of affection by heart, his heart was a heart that of someone who had already forgotten what it was like to give in to unnecessary emotion.

"Are you alright?" He deigns concern, and the fangirls/ fanboys (if there are any)... are jealous – and perhaps surprised. It seemed that only the judges weren't surprised, for they knew Akashi would take this course of action and that all those things were only a lie to cover up the situation, the real Akashi wouldn't do that, not really.

Not in such a way that he actually pretended to even care.

The female emcee merely nods and Akashi asks for the microphone, which she willingly gives in. Out of embarrassment, and perhaps fear, she took her leave from the stage and headed for the curtains, flushed.

"Well then, those who are reluctant to join might as well back out this instant while you have the chance, know that this is no game, you are all well aware that the very moment you stepped into this hall, it immediately meant entering the battlefield. Do not take this for granted if you don't want to spend your high school life in shame."

This warning was in no such way exaggerated – for it was majorly the truth, if in case you messed up and the judges did not find the dish to their liking, then you'd might as well be declaring your death – such was how gossip spread easily in Teikou Academy, your name would be famous under the humiliating category, for in this school you had to be one of the elite – to truly survive, you had to be a part of it entirely, not making a single mistake – at least, not an obvious one.

"Now, the contestants are not permitted to receive help from the audience – if caught, no, when caught – for you cannot deceive us in any way," They knew this from the start, for being able to get through those sharp eyes which could see through every action might as well be something they could only dream of, "Then this will mean complete disqualification."

"Oh – but we do praise you for having the bravery to cheat~ Some additional humiliation for that~!"

"Kisechin, Akachin's really glaring at you right now..." This was followed by an "oh crap" from Kise which just sounded like a yelp.

"...Moving on – due to the limited number of contestants – totalling to a number of ten, this will be an instant competition without any elimination rounds whatsoever, this will be your first and last chance – remember that."

"And finally, the one and only winner's prize is a special position in our Teikou student council."

It was finalized and the contestants were asked to proceed to the kitchens provided for them, set out in the form of large tents which were at the right side of the auditorium – yes, the auditorium was just that big, why expect less of Teikou?

"You have an hour and a half, you will cease all activity at once when the signal is given."

_Make sure to entertain us – well, not that I expect much from it._

"Let the competition begin!"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Damn, this is so freaking addictive, no wonder Murasakibara calls this delicious!"_

**_It was a long time ago – he couldn't even remember when it was._**

_"__Minechin shouldn't doubt my palate, I knew Kurochin's sweets were the best."_

**_- Those days so distant –_**

_"__Hey, Murasakicchi, don't eat everything, leave some for us!"_

**_- He doubted that he would ever get to experience the same thing with them ever again... – _**

_"__Humph, what's so good about pieces of chocolate, let me try one – well, not that I want to or anything."_

**_- After all...-_**

_"__Tetsuya, such talent is capable of bringing smiles to the faces of these idiots here – me counted, you have my praise."_

**_- Those days are long over –_**

**_That time, he wished that those times could last forever – and such a wish only brought misfortune._**

**_It was the very reason that tore them all apart, but now..._**

_"__Let the competition begin!"_

**_Now was the time to change all that – he'll make it – the chocolate from those days._**

* * *

><p>Kuroko doesn't need to count how many girls had left the stage in tears – and since he was the last contestant – that would be... a lot.<p>

He couldn't blame them though – for true enough, criticism could hurt sometimes, especially coming from someone you had feelings for or at least – hold deep admiration for.

_Feelings which never really reached them._

Even if he was confident in managing to change something – even he had his doubts about himself, how different was he from the others in their eyes now? He was but a mere contestant like the others, he didn't mean anything to them now – the time their eyes would be locked on him this time – it would be as strangers.

"Entry # 10... Kuroko Tetsuya."

All he knew was that he wouldn't leave crying this time – win or not, succeed or fail.

* * *

><p>There was only one small bite-sized chocolate on each serving served to each of them – it seemed like such a joke... only it wasn't.<p>

After all... the moment they had bit into it – there was no turning back – and they had to face what was long gone, even if it were only a glimpse of it...

It opened a door to what was long forgotten – the past, the present, or even the future.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Waaah, Kurokocchi, you're giving me some? Are they for me? Yehey!****_" _**_Kise childishly squealed – or should I say screeched out of sheer happiness – Kuroko requested Kise to tone it down, for it would attract attention. It seemed by the way he spoke – he didn't treat it as a big deal, but in truth, he did – Kise knew that very well, for he knew the boy valued the smiles of others even more than his own._

_And of course, Kise valued that smile Kuroko had on his face now, for it was something the boy decided to show to only a selected few, the mere thought of Kise being a part of that made him one of the happiest in the world._

**"****I'm giving the others some later – for the meantime you should pick one."**

_Kise pouted out of disappointment – he had been too wishful as to think Kuroko would give only him chocolate – of course, the others just had to get in the way._

**"****Say, Kurokocchi, is there any particular reason why you make the chocolate only for us in secret?"**

**"****...That will remain a secret for now." **_It was once again that smile – the way Kuroko looked like he knew something Kise didn't, sometimes he just wished "Kurokocchi" would be more open to him._

**"****Eh?! Then when will I ever know?"**

_Kuroko managed a small smile, a sad one – perhaps, __**"**__**Only time will tell, Kise-kun."**_

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Midorima-kun!" **_A voice called out to him from afar, and he saw a certain bluenette run to his side, panting – he must have been looking for him for a while now, and he guessed the answer lay in the small box Kuroko held in his two hands, those hands so delicate – when Midorima noticed blisters, small but noticeable._

**"****Kuroko... again?"**_Not out of tiredness or repetition, but in truth it was Midorima who was concerned – despite how Kuroko tried to hide his hands quite predictably, nothing could deceive those eyes – and what they've seen._

**"****...Anyway, please pick one, Midorima-kun, please don't mind me."**

**"****Honestly..." **_Midorima had given up – indeed the boy was even more stubborn than he was at times, and he had done so – however he just wished the latter would consider his health – it brought the doctor-like concern out of him seriously, and the boy was no foreign patient by this time._

**"****Kuroko, I think you are affected by obsession for this – surely you do know that you have other priorities than pampering us with your... rather delectable delights." **_He had to admit, they were indeed delicious in every way, with hints of hardwork evident in the taste – perhaps love as well, better remain unsaid, Midorima was convinced that it would only determine the boy more._

**"****I'm not obsessed," **_A slight pout shaping in the boy's lips, Midorima could only consider this as useless denial. _**"****I'm just obsessed with seeing all of you smile like this while you eat them – is that not enough of a reason?"**

**"****Kuroko..." **_There it was again, how this boy had never failed to leave him speechless, but he had known better – for this was one of the many things that made this boy so threatening to Midorima's tsundereness. _**"****V-Very well... I'll accept it, but you'll have to go through Akashi later."**

* * *

><p><em>He didn't know why, but Murasakibara suddenly had a craving for sweets – it was a usual peculiar thing, really. For him to suddenly want something – it was almost to the point of being demanding, he knew the time he would spend waiting would be a short one considering he was going to get what he wanted in the form of a certain angel from the world of sweets.<em>

**"****Wai~ I've had enough of waiting, Kurochin, are you going to give me everything?" **_He received an incredulous look – however not one of surprise, of course not, he would usually have a blank expression on his face._

**"****...No, Murasakibara-kun, the other two remaining are for Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun to have." **_Hearing the other forsaken name (Akashi) he had to give in, the other however, he ignored, and once again he pleaded if he could have two._

_Once again, a disappoint "no" was muttered out._

**"****Now now, Murasakibara-kun, I can't always give you what you want, and besides, I'm not sure which one of us is more disappointed." **_And yet Murasakibara still failed to see the point._

**"****Eh? Is Kurochin mad at me?" **_He, being the greedy giant he was who couldn't voice out his desires in such a way that the bluenette wouldn't notice, he had meant to say that he was disappointed Kuroko wasn't his lunch – though Akashi would thoroughly scold him for that later, so he was careful – for he wanted those sweets for himself, it seemed like a necessity now._

**"****No... I'm disappointed in myself because I couldn't give Murasakibara-kun what he wants, it merely shows that I have to work harder."**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Aomine-kun, there you are... I knew I would find you here."**

_This made him sit up in surprise, he would be expecting strands of pink hair cover his view belonging to someone by the name of Momoi Satsuki but in his line of sight was the blue of the sky – not just the view of the rooftop but of a certain boy's presence as well._

**"****Oh, Tetsu, it's you, whatd'ya have there?" **_Strange, he had always thought, that he actually liked the tealnette disturbing his peace and shattering the doors to his world of thoughts, and he would do it in a way Aomine enjoyed it, he doubted that would change at any time now._

**"****Aomine-kun, were you perhaps thinking about something unnecessary thought about what I have again?" **

**"****You got that right," **_He had seen through him like an open book again – he was the only one capable of that, almost mocking that it seemed so natural. _**"****Well, either way, it's from Tetsu so I'll probably like it."**

**"****I bet my whole life – my whole future that Aomine-kun would like it." **_He sounded so serious it wasn't funny to Aomine anymore._

**"****Hey, isn't that too much?"**

**"****No... it's because my whole life is dedicated to all of you – and I'll continue doing so, no matter how long it takes – all those simple appreciation and smiles I receive from all of you is what makes my life so fulfilling."**_He promised he would never forget the smile he showed him that day – and he just wanted to see it for as long as he could, for that also – is a big part of his life which he couldn't live without._

* * *

><p><em>Akashi Seijuro had just finished student council work – thankfully another weight off his shoulders, and he resisted the urge to procrastinate certain duties once again for his own selfishness to be with a certain person – and as if the devil had heard his wish, he had arrived, which was to be expected, for even he had his own demons – and he granted his own wishes.<em>

_This boy however, was an exception – for one of his wishes was just to be with him._

**"****My my, Tetsuya, you sure are early today – have you finished lunch?"**

**"****Yes, Akashi-kun, and I trust you have as well." **_This was not true in any way, he didn't even have lunch yet – but alas, perhaps he could use that to his advantage, no?_

**"****Well, I no longer feel hungry with you by my side – I trust there's no harm in starting my lunch with what is left of what you have for me?"**

**"****...Akashi-kun, there you go again – I won't fall for it, so please don't." **_He had always been first in everything – but he had found a challenge in the boy, for he never seemed truly convinced – he just wanted to believe in the phrase "save the best for last"._

**"****Such a shame," **_It had sounded like a complaint and Akashi so deeply wanted to undo that, _**"****So in the end, you end up loving your own world more than me."**

**"****...I don't belong in your world, Akashi-kun, I know my place." **_He hated it, how the boy was so oblivious – he was letting him in and yet he had failed to realize. _**"****I do what I can to maintain it."**

**"****...Very well," **_Akashi resigned, _**"****One thing's for sure though – if it's for the sake of you 'maintaining' your place – then I would never get sick of the taste of your chocolate. Is there however, any chance that you would like change?"**

**"****...No, after all, the taste of my chocolate will only change if the people I make it for change as well."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_And now... the winner of the chocolate making competition is..."_**

_If only miracles could happen like before – then just this once..._

_He would like to see it happen again, with his very own eyes – as someone they knew, he wanted to see it when he was a step closer to their side._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, that was a crappy cliffhanger - there's actually a surprise, but I'm not telling, it's pretty predictable so far... I hope you liked it... I can't blame you if you don't. it's your opinion.<strong>

**Till the next update!**

**-BerryBliss**


	3. Ch2: Familiarity

**Well, here's chapter 2! :) Hope you like it~ I didn't expect this though, maybe you didn't either... or maybe you did. LOL xD****I am in such an AkaKuro mood I couldn't help it, but hey, I'll balance it out. Thank you for reading this and of course to the reviews which makes me smile, amuse me, or heck make me squeal in triumph: Everyone is a friend, Made2352, Konjioure, Assasin8 and Nilla1125 :) They made my day, arigatou gozaimasu desu! And err... about this story, I won't be revealing everything immediately, it's to build up, but not to worry, I have it all planned out *smirks* just that it's harder to write it out of course.**

**Sorry but I don't know much about student councils ^_^" Since the SC in my school doesn't have positions, and err... I think you know what I mean DX**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It has been a day since the chocolate competition, and it was already guaranteed that the winner – or in this case <em>winners - <em> would gain much attention from the student body, not to mention rather selfish requests, however more had been intrigued by Kuroko Tetsuya, the only male participating, to be in a tie with Momoi Satsuki, the campus's chocolate queen. It had been friendly competition, for in all truth, Kuroko and Momoi were friends.

The said twosome had met along the way to the student council room and decided to head there together – since both of them were called anyway. They turned out to be quite the talk, rumours had spread quicker than they thought.

"Tetsu-kun, about that day a year ago-"

Momoi was unable to continue when a voice called out their names, turning out to be Murasakibara's who was now walking to them, Momoi skipped over while Kuroko followed. Kuroko noted the nickname – which was the same as before, _"__Kuro-chin_", he said. In truth he had never dreamed he would hear it again until that achievement of his – though only a small step closer to bringing things back to what they once were, it felt like such a big thing, and the thought of it made him happy.

It never really would be the same though, after all, even if a miracle happened that day to give them a second chance, it didn't change how it actually happened.

"Mukkun! Nice seeing you, how are you?"

"...Fine~" he replied while munching on maiubo, facing both of them now – acknowledging his presence truly, "Asuin told mm to fish you."

"Uh... Mukkun?" Momoi stared at him confused, turning to Kuroko to see if he understood a word, so he told her how he understood it.

"I think he's saying Akashi-kun told him to... fetch us."

Murasakibara shot up a thumbs up, devouring his snack then moving on, "Kurochin's really smart~" Kuroko didn't know if that was a compliment though – if he had not been used to Murasakibara's weird antics, he would be confused as any other.

Ah right, Murasakibara would remember nothing of that.

"And I'm not?" Momoi pouted, feeling jealous of whatever atmosphere was developing around the two, Kuroko slightly giggled while she was ignored by Murasakibara.

She was happy for him though, and she always will be.

They continued walking and students – mostly girls would greet them, and some boys would greet Momoi or give Murasakibara and Kuroko a typical salute, they keeped on walking till Murasakibara stopped in his tracks.

"We're here." Murasakibara declared, sounding almost disappointed – as if he wanted that to last longer – but orders were orders.

And in the student council, orders meant business.

There was a sign outside, the characters for "student council room" deeply engraved to metal, they entered the door – Momoi entered with no difficulty, being used to it by now (she had her connections), Kuroko pardoned himself for intruding before doing so, he had often come to visit here in the past, it had been a whole year and it didn't change much at all. The paintings that hung on the walls were still the same... and that crack in the wall caused by Akashi's scissors, as if it had served as a warning. He was relieved in a way, and when he entered he was greeted by familiar mismatched eyes.

"Tetsuya, glad to see you come, not alone though," Akashi turned to Momoi who was already bowing her head low, but Akashi obviously meant no harm for her, he stated so – that the one he assigned to announce it made a mistake, that he called Momoi into the fray too, but she remained slightly conscious of her presence. He turned to to Kuroko.

"I apologize for the dull welcome, I sent them away on their duties for us to discuss some things... preferably alone." he clarified, when he turned to a nearby door – Kuroko immediately knew what Akashi meant by "sent away", just like the old days... he still locked them up in "the room" when they misbehaved huh...

The door seemed impenetrable as ever, not to mention it still remained not so soundproof – Kuroko could hear people shouting inside, which he recognized as Aomine and Kise's voices, Akashi probably wanted it that way though – to be able to hear people's suffering.

He was still as eccentric as always, it seemed as if nothing happened.

"Atsushi, Satsuki," he addressed, the two immediately payed attention – Momoi stopped daydreaming and Murasakibara stopped eating. Akashi went on to the point, "I need the two of you to shut some people up for me, you know what to do," he shot a nod at Murasakibara, "Satsuki can learn from you."

"Eek!" Momoi shrieked, pointing at the door to "the room" as if it were some disease, Kuroko knew she was aware of what happened in there too, "Get rid of those noise devils?"

"Indeed, I'm relying on the two of you."

"Okay~"

Momoi retreated and nodded, Murasakbara fiddled with some of the keys (which he was in charge of keeping) and opened the door, stepping in. Momoi followed who nervously closed the door behind her – sneaking a glance at Kuroko who nodded to her reassuringly.

All hell broke loose then on, thankfully inside.

Akashi gave Kuroko some tea – which he identified as Darjeeling tea, he took a sip and faced Akashi who sat opposite of him, who then spoke.

"Ah, I have to admit – I'm so impressed of myself," Kuroko almost choked on his tea, thankfully letting out nothing but a small cough, then regaining his composure – Akashi smirked at the sight, "To make Satsuki fall for that trap, I'll have to praise Atsushi for locking them in later on – now _no one_ will get in our way."

Kuroko didn't know what that meant, but he knew it was nothing good – Akashi rose and sat beside him, he shifted uncomfortably – but strangely (and thankfully), nothing happened.

"So, Tetsuya, though we consider your opinion and choice of course," Akashi started, when Kuroko knew where this was going, and that he didn't have much of a choice.

Even so, he would willingly say it a million times and choose this alternative – he had already promised to himself, and it was as if fate had made sure to remember such.

"I would like you to join the student council – just being in it is fine, I'll handle _everything_ after that."

Aside from that vague statement, Kuroko didn't see any reason to refuse. He faced Akashi, taking a good look at those heterochromatic eyes, missing them so much, though it was a painful reminder that things had changed indeed.

Nevertheless, it always left him breathless, before now – and forever.

"I will." He answered almost immediately. Akashi, hearing the answer he wanted to hear nodded in approval – almost forgetting he had more to ask, but this time, he knew the others had the right to hear so too, but first, before that...

"Tetsuya, before I move on to student council matters, I need to ask you something."

"...Yes?" Something about that flaring determination made him feel worried, but he decided to hear it first before making assumptions.

Akashi's face was close to Kuroko's, looking into him and scrutinizing every detail, he felt nervous about this – he could feel himself blushing, it was just like before – and he still couldn't break free of whatever spell was making him act like this.

"I talked to Daiki, and he mentioned how you knew him," Akashi paused when Kuroko nodded, not denying it, then he went on, "Not to mention your chocolate gives... a foreign feeling – the way you speak, the way you _look_ at me – is there something you're hiding?"

Kuroko felt himself blush madder at the fact the redhead was actually paying attention to him, the idea of him being watched from afar seemed rather... unusual, yet in a way made him happy, he had no idea.

"No," he deadpanned – unable to count how many times he had said that within his lifetime – probably a lot. Akashi stood up – still not looking satisfied, bringing the tea cup to the sink and then opening the door to "the room".

The first one out was Aomine who fell to the floor flat on his face, then followed Kise who was over him, Midorima then walked out seeming to be quite innocent, then Murasakibara who was accompanying an enraged Momoi.

All in all it was a mess.

"Akashi-kun," she dramatized, whispering something to him – Akashi's lips shaped into a smirk.

"Who wants to kill a pervert today?"

No protest to that, they all thought while looking at the fallen Aomine who recovered, pushing Kise away and protesting. "Oi! What did _I _do wrong?"

"Dai-chan, admit it, you looked and liked it."

Aomine faintly blushed, "Don't make it sound so erotic!" He pleaded, Momoi stuck her tongue out momentarily when Aomine almost died when Akashi shot scissors his way.

It wasn't the same, the difference was just that... that was the past, and they were living in the present, this was happening right now.

And only they could change their future.

"I saw hell!" Kise exclaimed panting as if he had woken up from a nightmare, "A fangirl poisoned me and s-she transformed into Aominecchi!" He wailed while pointing at a not-so-okay Aomine, whose anger was fuelled once more.

"Hey! Do I look like a fangirl to you?"

"For your information, you do!" Kise fired back, when they continued their little dispute which was turning out to be something big – Kuroko then stepped in and spoke to prevent this from worsening.

"Umm... Aomine-kun _might_ be like one," Kuroko supplied, and Aomine almost forgot he was there, gaping at him, hopes down.

"But that doesn't mean it's bad," he added, Aomine literally lit up,_predictable_, they thought, "All people have their own interests – Aomine-kun's a good person... I think."

"Which is it?!"

"Kuroko, you don't understand," Midorima shook his head on the boy's innocence, "Aomine's interest is vulgar."

"I know that." Kuroko said ever so monotonously, as if it was a fact, well it actually was one.

Aomine looked shocked, "How...?" he asked, normally it would be obvious that he was one but this rose their suspicions – Kuroko had sensed this and decided to choose his words more carefully from now on.

"I just thought so – Aomine-kun looked like that sort of person."

Aomine was close to crying, but he stopped when Akashi commanded him to stop whining, then flipped the whiteboard over... Kise flipped over from the couch he was lying on to see what was written – nothing.

"Daiki."

Aomine's head shot up and sat properly as if he expected to be given a command, Akashi held out a marker and his brow twitched.

"Write on this board all the student council's positions and our role assignment." Akashi commanded.

"You're not the teacher!"

At that moment, Akashi's expression darkened – they saw this coming, and they almost felt sorry for him, if not for his big mouth – he knew it was coming.

"Are you defying me?" Aomine winced, while the others could only watch in horror, "Unless you want to write with your face..."

"Yes sir!"

He started writing as if his life depended on it – revealing scribbly handwriting but nevertheless – readable. Kuroko read as Aomine speedily wrote – and he simply didn't see any role where he would fit.

"It has already been decided that Momoi will be our secretary and informer – who takes the role of informing us of whatever is going on in the school – as no one took this role before and is simply made for her – Shintarou will focus on his role as vice president alone this time."

Midorima nodded – thankful that the role of secretary – which was a burden actually since he was only chosen because he was the only one who "didn't seem busy" – was now off his shoulders, giving him room to breathe in his life – which was similar to that of a diligent busybody.

Aomine erased hurriedly at Akashi's words and with the list finalized – Kuroko took a good look.

**President – Akashi Seijuro**

**Vice President- Midorima Shintarou**

**Secretary- Momoi Satsuki**

**Treasurer- Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Random Nobody- Aomine Daiki**

"Daiki," Akashi warned, he winced, "I'm serious."

He sighed and erased it, replacing it.

**Sports Activity Manager- Aomine Daiki**

**P.R.O & Health Officer- Kise Ryouta**

"Geez, I think that's wrong," Aomine commented, "Kise makes girls faint, he's everybody's doom."

"Come on, Aominecchi! It's within the student council – and I remember, all of us are boys except Momocchi who just joined – or does that make you gay?"

"Uh huh, very smart Kise – that makes _you_ gay too!"

**_- Ignored –_**

"And that's all – if need be Tetsuya – I would willingly step down as president if you intend to take that role –_or_**we** can act as a president unit**_together_**." Akashi mused, pleased with the second idea – no one protested out loud, but they taught it was flat out cheating.

"That's nonsense," Midorima reasoned, "No student council can have two presidents."

They could not help but look at him in a different way now – in admiration for pointing out that very fact, Akashi however – was not one to listen to reason at times, he spoke.

"Then I'll change history."

"Akashicchi's so mean!" Akashi shot Kise a glare, who seemed to back off a moment but continued on, "Kurokocchi needs to have a say in this."

Akashi, seeing the point, nodded, "Indeed, he does, so Tetsuya? What will it be?"

All turned to him – he met pairs of expectant eyes – not having time to think over, he scanned the list once more analytically – none of the roles seemed to fit him, but it wasn't a matter of what fit him really.

As long as he could be with him for as long as he could.

He had always been set apart – he had always been different, treated so as well – but they accepted him for who he was, and those were the happiest times of his life, but then...

It all fell apart – perhaps he had still not recovered as he remembered those times that followed shortly after – he had known it as too good to be true in the first place, and it seemed like a dream from so long ago.

Perhaps this was the start of a new one – and he had yet to see what would become of it, and unless he makes his decision – he'll have to wake up.

"Why not make a new role to suit Kurochin~? Well, his chocolate is really good so he can be a chocolate fairy – or maybe our mascot~"

"Oh, good idea!" Kise giggled, "We can have Kurokocchi crossdress or something~"

"Is that anyway to treat a newbie?!"

"Fairies don't exist."

"Midochin's just a killjoy." Murasakibara protested.

"It'll work," Akashi nodded in approval, silently praising the brilliant mind of the teen – who had taken advantage of the situation at hand, the rest couldn't even believe he was _going _with the idea - but it seemed too... flashy – unbefitting of Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi thought. Something more... eloquent.

"I don't need a role," Kuroko spoke up, finally breaking out of his momentary silence, "I could be the shadow who supports the student council from the shadows." **_As long as I could be a part of your lives again_**_,_ he wanted to say.

It had been decided – Kuroko Tetsuya was a part of the student council – and he was _once again..._

Their **shadow.**

* * *

><p>"Tetsu-kun!"<p>

Kuroko having left the student council room was about to head for the school gate and leave the premises when Momoi had called out to him – he assumed the girl had caught up with him somehow, he turned to her – she wore quite a sad expression – the moment he had left the room – the last thing he saw was Momoi's worried gaze, he greeted her worries with equal concern.

"Is something bothering you, Momoi-san? You don't look well."

Momoi's rose pink eyes kept their gaze on Kuroko, then she whispered while panting. "It's not about me..." she looked at him with those considerate eyes.

"Are things... alright... like... this...?" she asked between breaths.

Kuroko nodded unsurely, "Yes – it's alright Momoi-san." His regret did not go unseen – coming in the form of his balled fist he had hid from Momoi's sight – not expecting to slip from the girl's observation. He looked to the school building, seeing the sun's rays glistening, giving the school what seemed like ambiance that reminded him of some... memories.

He used to do this too – since when had he stopped bidding the school goodbye as he walked out of it?

How many times... did he have to give in to the pain of the past?

How much more did he have to see other people hurt for his sake?

**_"_****_Just – just leave us alone, it's for your own good."_**

"But Tetsu-kun, you know how time is, as the hours pass by – as we talk, it would only be a matter of time before-"

"I know, Momoi-san," he said gently, sadly smiling as he looked at his hands – he told them they were wonderful hands... and yet... they caused nothing but pain... he had worked hard but... he never _wanted _this.

"As long as I don't let the past happen again..."

_- As long as the past doesn't happen again... - _

**_"_****_That's enough... you don't have to try anymore, it'll only bring pain for all of us."_**

"It'll... be... alright..." Feeling his voice cracked, he swallowed back the tears.

_- "Right?" – _

**_"_****_What are you saying? We'll always be together... isn't that obvious?"_**

_- But... – _

**_"_****_I don't know what that promise means anymore..."_**

"Stop it..." he murmured, bending down to the floor – his head buried in his hands.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi bent down to take a good look at the bluenette – she didn't know what to do at times like these, and it had been a sight she was all too familiar with.

Ever since that day a year ago.

"It's not your fault, Tetsu-kun." she comforted in a whisper tone, looking at the boy who seemed to be capable of breaking down at any moment, close to the borderline between his monotonous façade and the side he had locked in for so long. "I'm sorry." she murmured, not seeing what she could do.

_Don't... apologize to me... like he did... like __they __did..._

**_"_****_Things can't stay this way."_**

"Let's go Tetsu-kun," Momoi suggested, helping the boy get up – who, though shaken in fear, had not shed a tear at all, which she couldn't help but admire – failing to imagine what it would be like in his shoes.

Having to see it, again... and again... and again like that.

_I didn't even get to say thank you..._

**_"_****_I'm sorry."_**

_And I might never be able to do so – not when all that's left is a broken apology._

_- What had I ever said other than "goodbye"? - _

**_"_****_I'm thankful I lived to see another day – it means another day being with you all over again."_**

_But... everytime I wake up in the morning and come to school... everytime I look for who we once were, I could never find them._

_And you weren't there anymore._

"Tetsuya?"

_And all that was left was..._

**_What I used to fight for – and what I never could have._**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, "The Room", I'm sorry but I just had to xD It was inspired by this app I saw that looked interesting, but unfortunately I spent all my itunes card money on rhythm games ;-; I just liked the idea of them being locked up while Akashi and Kuroko have their bonding time.<strong>

**Oh my god, what am I doing?**

**As said though, this WILL be GoMKuro, but you know how Akashi is *pokes pokes***

**Drop a review if you please! ^_^**

**-BerryBliss**


	4. Ch3: Countdown

**Oookay, here's a new chapter~! Sorry if it's boring though, recently I've been having writer's block, and I just wanted to update to tell you all that well... I've started being a high school student a week ago and I can't update as often as I would want to. The ones most likely to be frequently updated are chocolate romance, Warmth: Where the Heart Lies and After the Rain (yes, the ones with plot driving the story and not random situations)**

**So... Disclaimer: I do not own KnB, if I did then Akashi would be a nicer person and he would hug Kuroko after all of this is over DX (CHAPTER 266! UGGGGH SO WONDERFUL GAH AKASHI WHY YOU SO LOVEABLE-) I actually feel sorry for him 0-0**

**Thank you for those who reviewed, Made2352, Konjioure, and sweet midnight kiss, they cheer me up a lot... after all that's going on here...**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Kuroko stood still as Akashi looked at him with piercing concentration, determined to know why the bluenette had been in such a state. He shot a glance at Momoi who had almost instantly looked away the moment he set eyes on her. Well, if no one was going to tell him, he was going to find out himself.<p>

"Momoi."

"Y-Yes?"

Akashi neared Kuroko who fought the urge to take a step back and just run away – but he didn't, he couldn't. He found himself frozen on the spot, and he found himself being dragged away.

"I'll be taking care of him for the day, you may leave."

"U-Umm... Akashi-kun, where are you taking him, may I ask?" Momoi questioned reluctantly, though normally there was nothing to worry about – after all it was Akashi Seijuro they were talking about – but exactly because it was Akashi, she worried for Kuroko.

"My house of course."

The bluenette opened his mouth to protest, but Akashi stopped him.

"No buts, Tetsuya." he cut in, opening the door to the car for him – to which Kuroko felt uneasy about, yet nevertheless, entered in due time, Akashi bid Momoi a curt goodbye before driving off, leaving her dumbfounded.

What... just... happened?

* * *

><p>The maids and butlers of the Akashi household did not question their master carrying a certain familiar bluenette as he made his entrance into the estate – they swore they saw the bluenette from somewhere, or... some other time in the past, but the way their master handled him seemed to prove he was a dear person to him.<p>

Kuroko had to say otherwise.

Akashi would never remember, and this definitely wasn't an affectionate gesture, but something akin to forcefulness.

He wouldn't deny it though, he somehow liked being in the redhead's arms.

"Bring two cups of tea to my room." he said to one maid, command delivered with authority. _Right, he's like this too... anywhere... even at home..._

He didn't know whether he was supposed to be glad that Akashi showed his other side to him and only him.

"The more you struggle, the more I would hold on tighter to you, you know." Akashi bluntly said, slightly making Kuroko self-conscious, not knowing he was struggling. He knew that one part of him was screaming that this was wrong, that this wasn't supposed to be happening, but a part of him told him to just let it happen while it could, his inner screams turned louder when they approached the door to Akashi's room.

Kuroko had only been to Akashi's house once before – this room the most familiar place to him. It hadn't changed much, save for Kuroko's approach on it. The same familiar peach colour on the walls, the ridiculously expensive looking furniture – Kuroko felt wary from even touching them, glass wares included – the bookshelf that he used to obsess himself with as Akashi would watch him do so. There seemed to have been new additions to his collection, and he stared in wonder.

"I see you like books."

"And Akashi-kun doesn't?"

"Mm," Akashi nodded slowly, as if unsure himself, "Well, I read them just because they're there, but I don't consider it an obsession, really." he clarified, stroking the spines gently, meeting Kuroko's hand in the process, which made Kuroko pull his hand away almost immediately – startled and flushed.

"My apologies."

"N-No, you don't have to apologize..."

"You don't look well Tetsuya," Akashi said worriedly, the back of his hand damping on Kuroko's forehead as if checking his temperature – nothing seemed wrong with him. Though in all honesty, a lot of things were.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if you stay."

"No." Kuroko replied immediately, arousing Akashi's suspicion. For a moment Kuroko bowed his head in embarrassment – it was rude of him after all. He tried to clear it up by saying that he had to get home, or his parents would worry, but Akashi had silenced him with a finger to his lips – that he understood.

No, he didn't understand.

He actually wanted to stay...

But he couldn't.

**_"_****_Time flies every time you need it most."_**

He needed more time – yet all he had in the back of his palm was regret, restriction, he couldn't even voice out his feelings, he couldn't even... he couldn't even save himself from falling for them all over again.

**_"_****_You could never save anybody, Kuroko Tetsuya – no matter how hard you try."_**

Akashi had walked with him, offering to at least see him off from the gate. He obliged of course, the offer tempting. As they walked through the corridors of the Akashi manor, Kuroko's eyes caught sight of several clocks every turn they made, and the ticking of them – just the sight of them, made him sweatdrop, and... think of things.

Time.

_"__Time is a cruel thing, and you can never have it back... but there's always the chance of doing what you can with it."_

"Oh dear, the grandfather clock in the living room's broken again."

Kuroko doubted Akashi didn't hear the whispers from the maids– he suspected that Akashi had already taken note of taking care of such a matter later – and that his presence was the only reason he wasn't attending to such. Still, he carefully listens, not meaning to pry of course.

"Not a surprise actually, considering it was there since Young Master's grandfather was but a little toddler – they say. I'm surprised they haven't replaced it though, shows young master is kind enough, aware of its importance to the family I guess."

"Doesn't make a difference too, since we have too many clocks around here – but then, it's sort of strange, even without clocks, we do know that times moves on as we speak, no matter what we do."

_No matter what you do..._

_Time continues to fly._

_Life continues to move on._

_And you could do nothing but watch as it all disappears, what you used to have._

_All replaced._

**_With what, you ask?_**

"Are you sure you don't need to take a ride home? I can get you one, you know, it is not in my upbringing to leave a person walking to home alone at this hour."

"Thank you Akashi-kun, but I'll be fine, I'm not as weak as you think..."

He was stronger – yet at the same time weaker.

"And besides... I'm used to it."

**_-"I'm used to it"-_**

"We'll get to see each other more now, don't you think?" Akashi raised his brow slightly, waiting for Kuroko's answer.

"... Perhaps, we will."

Kuroko managed a smile and bid Akashi goodbye before he walked pass the gates, only turning back once, knowing no matter how times he did, he would only see the mansion drifting farther and farther away, and then Akashi's figure would disappear from his line of sight too.

And so it did.

**_It was replaced by the shadow of a doubt, doubts lurking in the darkness, that is. Hidden, yet alive and surely, unmerciful to those who gave in to them. _**

* * *

><p>It was not long after that Kuroko's shadow disappeared with the darkness, looking as if he was devoured. Akashi's vision sharpened, slightly worrying for Kuroko who had simply refused his offers just like that. It was the first time someone did that to him, or so was what he thought at least.<p>

That wasn't what he felt though.

He could no longer walk as if he knew what he needed to know what he truly did know about the people around him when such an enigma – Kuroko Tetsuya – came into his life. Suspicion tugged at him, and he had a bad feeling in his gut – that he had yet to know so much more.

Yet for the first time, he feared he never truly would.

He always found his room to be more than enough as a humble abode for him – considering he never felt he was at home anywhere, no matter where he went – yet now it felt so spacious – so _incomplete,_ once again because of Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko made him feel he wasn't alone... and that he wasn't the only one who was driven by the wish of escaping solitude.

He did not fear solitude – just that he's been living with it for all his life.

No one exactly understood him wholly – things simply wouldn't let him be understood, being complicatedly stubborn, Akashi was, there always seemed to be some distance automatically put in between whatever individual he came close to.

It was the first time he wanted closure with someone – Kuroko Tetsuya, to be specific.

It was as if they were the same in a way, yet so different.

He could see the bluenette's silhouette, eyes wandering through his bookshelf with adventurous eyes – as if it scavenged for more to see, in such a way that they were in another world.

Another time.

Being with Kuroko Tetsuya made Akashi feel like his world was actually moving – and that he was actually alive and breathing.

His heterochromatic eyes stared at the little empty space the borrowed book left – considering Akashi had at least left Kuroko something in return for his "obedience", so Kuroko himself had picked out the book personally, and Akashi remembered well what book it was placed there.

Yet strangely, it gave him more of the feeling that he was forgetting something important.

It all seemed like a dream, as if the past had something so much more, and at times, dreams and reality would converge.

Memories perhaps, images, things he didn't know – or at least, his mind didn't.

His hands unconsciously reached out for the hollow emptiness the book left on its place when images flickered, that of someone reaching out for a book.

**"****Is this what you were looking for?"**

What...?

**_"_****_Yes... thank you, it was very kind of you, considering you're only 2 centimeters taller than me."_**

A voice.

A chuckle... his own?

**"****Really now, mischievous aren't you? Well, I'm taller than you so it makes no difference."**

A... name?

**_"_****_But that just makes you harder to reach."_**

"Master, the files you asked for have arrived."

Akashi was in a daze, and it took a while for him to register he wasn't alone. His eyes fleeted to the door where the butler stood, papers in hand, and a cup of coffee in another. He nodded in acknowledgement, thanking the butler who had left, already knowing his young master would like to be kept alone.

For now.

He was going to reach out anyway, like it or not.

He eyed them carefully, reading through them like one would an engaging novel. Some particular things he had kept in mind, for many purposes – some for personal reasons, but mostly for gathering the scattered pieces of Tetsuya's puzzle.

Kuroko had lied to him.

Father: Kuroko Shinobu/ Status: Deceased/ Cause of Death: Sickness (specified: heart attack)/ Cause of near death: Suicide

Mother: Kuroko Miyu/ Status: Alive but missing/ Cause of near death: Kidnapping

The causes made him want to look more into it, starting with the relations of the Kuroko family within family relatives and outside – but that would have to wait, for now, he concentrated on the facts he had gathered, and only one thing came out with certain explanations.

Kuroko was hiding something, and he didn't want anyone to find out.

* * *

><p>Kuroko knew that Akashi knew – that he lied that is.<p>

Still, it is for both their own good, so he doesn't mind lying, even if it means Akashi judging him for it.

The streets dimly lit, he slightly felt uneasy, but nevertheless he walked, trying to look away from whatever corner he could look away from, considering he feared what was within the darkness – where he couldn't see.

He heard voices, and something about them scared him – reminded him of things, of how **_he _**spoke. He found himself running away, panting, frightened. Not knowing where he went, he seemed to have strayed too far away from the path home. He took a good look at his surroundings, a park it was. He remembered it well, considering he used to come here when he was depressed, when he was lost at what to do.

But that wasn't all he saw.

"Kurokocchi?"

He swore he saw himself in Kise, somehow.

There was this air being emanated from him suggesting that he wanted someone to be with him, yet he doesn't want other people to shoulder his worries.

"Kise-kun, what are you doing here, this late?"

"I should ask you that Kurokocchi, you look tired... are you running away from something?"

The words weighed down on him and lingered in the air.

**_"_****_Are you running away?"_**

Kuroko sat beside Kise without a word, on the swing in Kise's right, it felt tight now, considering he used to fit just fine. It suffocates how oddly silent Kise is, so he decides to speak instead of letting Kise make effort to do so.

"Is this Kise-kun's alone ground too?"

"Hey! Unlike Kurokocchi, I can be pretty sociable if I want to!"

"That's mean of you to say, Kise-kun, maybe I should leave-"

"Wait-!"

Under the moonlit night, Kuroko could clearly see Kise's face and features, and only now did he look. This was the true Kise, the one who held on to him, the one that wanted to be assured that there was someone left to talk to him – understand him, that there was still a chance.

"You don't have to shout like that."

Kise murmured an apology, watching as Kuroko sat on the swing, clinging on to the ropes that tied it to the bar, looking at him all of a sudden, as if expecting an answer to the earlier question.

"Oh right," as if recalling things, "You can say it's personal ground, only started recently though," a melancholic chuckle, "It's as if the answer's there, but it keeps slipping away."

At the corner of his eye, Kuroko sees Kise grip the ropes tighter, lowering his head a bit before looking up at the sky with tired eyes – tired of seeing everything it did.

"It's weird... it's scary how I feel as if something happened that made all us change, yet I don't know what it is. You should have seen how happy we used to be..."

He did see it.

All of it.

He watched it all fade away too.

**_Change._**

Was the only option to accept it?

Or were things bound to change no matter what you did? No matter how hard you tried to stop it?

How many times did he see people hurt because of it?

All... because of him.

"... I'm sorry to hear about that, Kise-kun."

_How many times did he have to lie?_

"No, really, it's okay."

_How much more time did he have to keep everything in?_

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

_Are you running away again?_

And most of all... **_how long could he last?_**

Kuroko had no time to acknowledge Kise's last words and the waving of his hand, for if he did turn back, Kise would notice the near tears in his eyes, and the way he caressed his thumping chest in times like this.

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**-cchi, I'm sort of scared..."**

Scared...? What was he afraid of?

**"****-kun, you really should stop running away, it wouldn't solve anything, at least tell me..."**

_No... you don't understand..._

**_And I don't either..._**

Who... are... you?

**"****I'm scared of hurting other's feelings, like I do myself... including you too..."**

He... was... hurt?

**_They why did he bother to pretend that he wasn't?_**

"And... I'm scared... for your sake."

_For __**someone's**__sake..._

Kise tried to convince himself that he was just tired, and that he was hallucinating, not knowing the reason why he remembered the taste of the chocolate from yesterday, and why he had heard about such things that weren't even familiar to him... he was used to it though, considering he was near to crossing the line of the only thing that kept him sane.

That he wasn't distancing himself from the world because he wanted to... but because he had to... and that it had something to do with something he was forgetting...

For some reason, of all people there were in the world, he just hoped a certain someone had the answer...

_Kurokocchi..._

_What are you hiding?_

* * *

><p><strong>I bet most are just like Momoi: What the hell happened? XD or something like that, well truth be told, though I had it planned out, I sort of forgot some things... so I listed down what I remembered and remembered most of it :D thank god, the next following chapters are mainly couple (pairing) developments, with some hints here and there. Oh, and do you think I should add a bit more backstory for Kuroko's parents? Since I had two alternatives to begin with -_-" but well... to be honest... I just want to ignore that and get ahead with the actual plot... it depends on all of you though... and if anyone is being annoyed with how this story is written, please feel free to tell me in what way so, especially the random Bold, Italic, and Underline + align center stuff, no flames please.<strong>

**Hope you liked it, drop a review if you'd like :D I'd appreciate it.**

**-BerryBliss**


	5. Ch4: Truth or Lie

**I really wanted to experiment on MidoKuro this time xD I prefer MidoTaka but I ship this too, I like Midorima as a character, gives me plot bunnies :))Many many thanks to the readers, and the reviewers for the previous chapter: ElyonFrost, 7sheryl7, & Assasin8.**

**No thanks to the K-12 curriculum and projects piling up :))**

**Disclaimer: IF I did own KnB, you never know what might happen ;) and IF I do, I'd like a collab with whoever wants to make it more yaoi-ish than it already is but - oh wait, it isn't mine. /shot/**

* * *

><p>Midorima had been asked to fetch some files from the music room by Akashi himself, assigning Kuroko to accompany him. There must have been a reason for this, especially since it was a favour from Akashi and all. The conversation they had had a week ago over the phone, still fully remembered.<p>

Had he offered to do it his own way, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Akashi? Why call so late at night?"**_Midorima questioned, stifling a yawn, for the goddess Oha-Asa's sake, it was one in the morning and he was supposed to be asleep! Still, Akashi didn't give him any chance to protest, not like he would dare even if he were given the chance._

**"****This may sound petty, but I would like your assistance to confirm my thoughts,"**_Akashi said in an affirming tone. Strange request coming from Akashi, it's been a while since Akashi even talked to anyone about anything concerning his worries or personal thoughts unless in need of a third person's opinion – which usually didn't happen since he was set on being absolute._

_One would say they didn't know who this Akashi was, but Midorima did._

**"****... Go on... nanodayo."**

_And so he did unhesitatingly_,** "****What do you think about Tetsuya?"**

_Midorima contemplated the question for a moment, not sure how to answer. It kept him slightly hanging for a while, especially because of the force he felt was trying to make his mind remember something, and that the way Akashi called him __'__Tetsuya' __was so natural, like he had heard him be called by that so many times already._

_That didn't seem to be the case though. He didn't forget something that easily, so there must have been a reason._

_He couldn't differentiate what was real from what wasn't anymore, had the others been the same?_

_Was it only him feeling this way... again?_

_'__Again'?_

**_"_****_Let them be driven drunk by desire – all of them, it does not concern me nanodayo, all I know is that if this continues on, it wouldn't be good for any of us."_**

**_"_****_... I don't really know."_**

_[He didn't know anything.]_

_[He didn't like it at all.]_

_[His façade was starting to fade away – to crumble away, and something was breaking through.]_

_[But he didn't know __what__.]_

**"****Exactly, Shintarou."**_Midorima is slightly surprised to hear Akashi speak again after the silence of what seemed like forever, which had been enough to fill his reveries with his own voice – his own thoughts that supposedly, he had locked in for a while now._

_[But why couldn't he remember the reason why?]_

**"****We don't know anything, Kuroko Tetsuya is a mystery, and I need your help – though I hate to say this, everyone's help, to gather the scattered pieces which we all take a part in. Tell me, Shintarou, have you noticed anything about us regarding Tetsuya?"**

_[It was so full of questions, yet he didn't feel close at all to the answers.]_

No one did, not even Kuroko who was involved, probably.

**"****... Kuroko seems very careful when he's around us, but that's just observation." **_Well, he hated to admit it – he had been observing the bluenette, and how he acted differently around them – even just a bit, as if something were preventing him to be himself._

**"****Correct, and it adds up to the fact that we seem to be forgetting something, I trust you are asking yourself by now: ****_Why?_****" **_indeed he did,_** "****Well, there is only one way to come up with a conclusion, and we're all a vital piece to solving this puzzle, because we all have our own different lives, the only thing in common is that all the questions revolve around Tetsuya."**

_The thin lines of destiny were about to intertwine..._

_[By compiling them, they might just...]_

_[But...]_

**"****One thing's for sure though," **_Akashi continues_, **"****We will never get our answers unless we make Tetsuya willingly submit to us, and the puzzle will never be complete without him."**

* * *

><p>"Midorima-kun?"<p>

Midorima notices his steps behind Kuroko – he must have stopped halfway, he got a grip of himself, shaking off the tension in himself by pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his fault going with it. Kuroko noticed this, and wondered what Midorima was thinking about just now. He looked to be quite serious.

And according to Akashi, his thoughts being known by Kuroko was bound to make it fail.

The question was, could he make progress?

_"__Only use this as a last resort," Akashi eyed him with warning, and that failure wasn't an option. Tetsuya seems to change when the past is mentioned, directly or indirectly."_

"A-Ah..." well great, he stuttered, giving himself away a bit, but he didn't give up just yet.

**_"_****_I just remembered something..."_**

Kuroko looked shockingly stricken for a second, which did not slip from Midorima's intense gaze. _Then... was Kuroko afraid that they would remember something? _It was all he could get from that, it simply wasn't enough evidence.

"... I see." were the simple words, which once again, left Midorima with a vague view looking ahead to the series of questions and Kuroko's terribly vague answers. He could see why this was so difficult now.

No one among the two bothered to start a conversation since that one had been put to a stop, it nerved Midorima, he had done it wrong perhaps. There was no harm in trying again, but he didn't know what to do, and this indecisiveness of his was hindering him, he couldn't think clearly at all. He couldn't shake it off.

There was no one in the music room considering the music club was currently participating in an international-level concour, so they had it all to themselves. Well, not that he liked the situation of being alone with Kuroko or anything.

It was that fuzzy sensation again... with...

Warmth.

"Midorima-kun... plays the piano, doesn't he?"

It took Midorima by surprise when he had only been aware he was staring at the piano by Kuroko's words, he immediately replied. "Yes... it's been a long time though." _How did Kuroko know? Should he ask? _"It's quite perceptive of you, to know I played the piano."

"Well, it must add to the list of reasons why you bandage your left hand all the time." A small smirk shapes in those thin-lined lips.

And a lie as well, though it was the truth, it was delivered as a smooth lie.

"... We should get the files, we wouldn't want to keep Akashi waiting."

Kuroko nodded in agreement, "Indeed."

The files were situated on a desk just near the window, all enclosed in a notebook labelled "Crescendo". Kuroko asks Midorima if that was what they were looking for, and Midorima nodded unsurely, even for Akashi, the term "files" was rather vague.

Wait... not sheets... but _files_?

But he was sure Kuroko called them files, so he knew? Then why would he bother to tell Midorima where they were? Files could refer to anything... even... investigatory information, not just music sheets... was it just a mix-up? A mere mistake on Kuroko's part?

"Kuroko, wait-"

Then it all happened so fast, the shelf in front of Kuroko was falling down, and it would only be a matter of time before the bluenette would be hit by the books raining down. Kuroko had noticed but it was too late to move, even for him. Midorima, thought on the spur of the moment, pulling him away just in time, ensuring his safety.

The bluenette is enveloped in his embrace, and Midorima doesn't need to doubt it, Kuroko senses his accelerating heartbeat, and same was how he sense the latter's.

"You really are a handful, be more aware of what others would think if something does happen to you."

...

"I'm sorry, Midorima-kun, I'll be more careful next time."

_"__Next time"._

They are words Midorima has heard several times, has disbelieved several times, but the way Kuroko says it made him feel it was a part of his life, something he used to believe.

He used to believe in second chances.

_Midorima never really understood why people would bother eating at the cafeteria – being the noisy place it was – when they could enjoy the peaceful tranquillity their school rooftop offered. Perhaps, it was because they tended to spend their time in their classrooms with friends, perhaps welcoming a more familiar atmosphere._

_Or perhaps it was simply because this place was always __**their**__place._

_He ate his lunch in silence as he examined his original piano pieces, thinking of what he could improvise on, taking their absence as an opportunity to do what he could about his upcoming recital – without any interruptions and in peace. There had been times when he was alone, but now, he always had certain clingy people follow him, or simply people asking for his help. Not that it was a bad thing really._

_If anything, he usually enjoyed people's company, it was a curious feeling._

**_"_****_Midorima-kun."_**

_He stutters out a name shortly after, with a greatly startled voice, __**"**__**You should have told me you were there, since when?"**__He would have known normally, but he had been too focused, it was rare even for him, to fail to recognize the presence of company._

_Especially if they meant so much to him._

**_"_****_I've been here for the last... twenty minutes."_**

_That was about the time he arrived at the rooftop! If there were a more blunt way to put it, he had been there the whole time. He shook his head, about to say something when one of his sheets flew away. Alarmed, he stood up, only to find a shadowed figure running in the distance, heading to the area of the rooftop where there were no protective bars and apparently, where the sheet was about to fly away to._

_Higher and higher, even more unreachable._

_He called out a name._

_He touches that person's hand, before he truly will be gone, before something could happen to him. He speaks with a panicked voice, shakily._

**_"_****_You idiot."_**

_The figure lips form curl into a frown, then into a slightly amused smile. It annoys Midorima, honestly, but he knows he couldn't be angry._

_This person... was..._

**_"_****_Think more about what would happen if something happened to you, if that did happen... it might harm the people around you!" _**_he chastised._

**_"_****_I'm sorry... I should have considered Midorima-kun's concerns and feelings more, and for that... I apologize." _**_The hand in Midorima's suddenly felt so close, before it could drift farther and farther away – before he could, before the wind could take them wherever it wished to._

_This person was... someone important to him..._

* * *

><p>"There's no doubt about it." Midorima confirms.<p>

He and Akashi were alone in the student council room, courtesy to Murasakibara who acted according to plan, taking Kuroko out for them to be able to talk privately, taking the plan into action further. Akashi trusted Murasakibara enough to get the job done, assessing the files in hand first, before meeting eye contact with Midorima who looked infuriated, and in a way confused.

He slammed his two fists on the desk, facing Akashi.

"There was evidence that someone set something that pulled down the shelf, Akashi! It wasn't an accident at all, did you know this would happen?"

The way Midorima said it accusingly was as if he were suspecting Akashi to have plotted all this thoroughly, _including_ the shelf falling.

"Ridiculous, Shintarou, did you really think I would hurt Tetsuya?"

"For the sake of this plan, I bet you would." Midorima muttered coolly, not seeing any wrong in expressing his thoughts, Akashi was pleased, this was only to be expected from Midorima.

"Let me ask you, Shintarou, what triggered this 'memory' of yours, making you sure it was Tetsuya?"

There was a moment of silence, Midorima thinking his answer over carefully, "... When the shelf was falling, and when I held Kuroko's hand-"

"Indeed," Akashi interrupted, not letting him continue, "Your hand remembers, your body remembers – our memories may have been lost, but our sensations haven't – tell me, what made you hold Tetsuya's hand?"

"I just thought... it would be the only option to pull him out..."

"Correct, and I trust this memory has something to do with Tetsuya almost being involved in something...?" It wasn't a question asking for an explanation, but for confirmation, Midorima nodded in response.

"There are two things we can conclude," Akashi said with a final tone, as if about to end this conversation.

Even though there was still a lot more they didn't know.

"It's either there is someone who knows about all our past experiences with Tetsuya and is assisting us from the shadows, knowing our plans... or..."

_"__Or?"_

"There is someone out there planning to hurt Tetsuya. And that is why I have researched Tetsuya's background once again," Akashi handed the files to Midorima, about to make his way for the door, whispering low. "And narrowed down the suspects."

"Wait, Akashi-"

"We're getting down to the truth of this, Shintarou, we all are."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I change the genre to mystery? Nah, this isn't suspenseful at all -_-" nor can I call it angsty either...<strong>

**Next chapter will probably be MuraKuro, some proper KiKuro, then the chapter after that will cover Aomine, Akashi, and a surprise lol xD Not telling~**

**Hope you liked it, this fangirl is off to study. (Wat.)**

**-BerryBliss**


End file.
